


A great day for a white wedding

by TheBoyStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyStyles/pseuds/TheBoyStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry attends Louis' mums wedding. The atmosphere of the day has them both frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A great day for a white wedding

The day had finally arrived. He'd driven up to the venue early. He had to see him before everyone else. Harry was almost nervous as he walked up the stairs to Louis' room. Weddings were always a big thing and he needed to see Louis. He couldn't help but wonder if he was nervous about his speech.   
He knocked on the door and heard that familiar voice but that doncaster accent shout "Come in! It's open". Harry pushed the door open and walked in. It was a lovely suite and at first glance he couldn't see Louis. "Louis?" Harry had only just uttered the word and Louis came rushing out of the bathroom. Half dressed in just his dark blue suit trousers, his torso still bare. Harry stared at this beautiful boy. His beautiful boy. "I'm so glad you could make it today Haz! I'm so nervous. I've never done a best man's speech before" Louis rambled in one breath. Harry wanted nothing more than to give throw him down on to the bed and spend hours making him forget his nerves. But he knows they can't. The room is filled with other people. Mainly Dan's friends and ushers. However much he wanted to make Louis feel good, he knows that in this environment his hands are tied. Instead Harry does what he always does and casually replies "You'll be alright mate. You're good at this sort of thing" and sits down on a chair in the corner. As Louis continues to get dressed he's struggling to keep his eyes off him but he knows he can't get caught looking.  
The ceremony is amazing and emotional and Harry finds himself welling up when Jay and Dan say their vows. He's known them for so long now that the whole atmosphere is getting to him. He suddenly feels a hand squeeze his. He looks up at his mum who gives him a knowing smile as she gently whispers "You will have this one day baby. I promise" and with that his pulse slows and he sits back and relaxes. The rest of the day is chaotic. So many of the crew, band and families are here and it makes it easier to not think about Louis in that suit standing next her. Harry picks up his champagne glass and goes to find a waiter for another top up. Harry doesn't know how many he's had. To be honest he's lost count. But the alcohol haze is making it easier to deal with it all. The afternoon reception rolls in to the evening party and before he knows it he finds himself dragged on to the dance floor by Lou. "Come on babes, loosen up a bit and dance with me" as she struts off in her black catsuit. He's easily convinced and follow Lou on to the dance floor. It's not his kinda music but with the amount of champagne he's had he feels free enough to give it his all. While dancing he feels like he's being watched. It's like a sixth sense. He turns around and can see Louis standing in the corner of the dance floor drinking him in. Oh how he wishes they could be free and they could dance. But they can't. That's their life right now. Harry winks at Louis quickly and turns back round to throw himself in to the next song.  
Suddenly he feels a hand grip his waist. Without looking he knows whose hand it is and a little shiver runs up his spine. He slowly turns round and comes face to face with his beautiful boy. "Lou?" he whispers with a confused look on his face. "Haz I can't do this" Louis says. For a moment Harry's heart skips a beat as he fears the worst but that feeling is taken away when Louis continues "You, here, at a wedding, dressed in that black suit and showing me your god forsaken torso all afternoon...., I need you..... I have to have you". Louis sounds so desperate. As desperate as Harry has felt all afternoon. "Follow me to the gents in a minute" Louis whispers in to his ear before walking off. Harry is grounded to the spot. He is so turned on right now and it is taking everything in his power to keep his cock in line and not show the rest of the dance floor quite how turned on he is. He counts to 100 before heading off in the direction of the gents' toilets. As he opens the door a hand dabs his wrist and pulls him in to a cubicle. "Thank god that was you" Louis laughs nervously. His hands reach up to Harry's face and gently stroke his cheeks. "You looked so beautiful today Louis" Harry whispers quietly. "The wedding was so emotional and I couldn't help but won...." "Shhhh baby" Louis says with his finger pressed against Harry's soft plump lips "please don't upset yourself. It will happen one day". Harry smiles "That's exactly what mum said to me earlier in church". "And aren't mums always right" Louis smiles broadly. As the last word rolls out of his mouth he lunges forward and places his lips on Harry's. Harry has been waiting for this all day and easily allows Louis' tongue access to his mouth. They frantically kiss as Harry gently pushes Louis across the cubicle and up against the wall. "Your speech was amazing today Lou. I think you deserve a reward" Harry says with a glint in his eye as he drops to his knees, not caring he's wearing an expensive designer suit. He reaches for Louis' belt and zip and quickly has his trousers round his ankles. "Your bum looked amazing in that suit today. So full and perky" Harry says as he looks up at Louis from his position on the floor. Louis' cock is straining against his boxers and desperate for some relief. Harry knows this. He could spend some time teasing Louis but all he wants to do right now is taste him and make him feel good. He pulls his boxers down and let's Louis' cock spring free. Barely used to being released from its constraints Harry's mouth envelops it. Not one to hold back Harry tries to take him all on the first go. Gagging but determined he manages to take all of him and continues to do so as he increases his pace up and down Louis' shaft. Louis grips his hands in Harry's curls as Harry's hand find his own cock. Harry needs relief and starts pumping his hand up and down his own shaft while taking more and more of Louis in his mouth. The location and the occasion have both of them so high with need that soon they were both ready to come. Louis wanted to pull away but Harry held Louis in place. He looked up at him and his eyes told Louis all he needed to know. As he saw Harry make a mess of his black designer suit he felt his own release shoot down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed all he was given and got up. "Louis..... What now?" Louis couldn't help but laugh as he saw Harry's flushed face and glazed over eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up and get back out there babe" Louis reassured him. Having sorted him out they knew they had to get back out there and back to the reality that they had to be apart for the rest of the night. As Harry reached for the doorknob Louis put his hand over his. "We will have this one day Haz. That is my promise to you" Louis softly whispered in to his ear. "Oh and I hope you bought a toothbrush cos there's no way you're leaving here tonight".


End file.
